There is a door opening and closing device for a vehicle already known, which is designed so that a power upon turning of a rotor of a cylinder lock in response to a key operation is converted into the axial movement of a rod and transmitted to a door-locking device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In a structure in which a cylinder lock and a door-locking device are connected to each other by a rod, as described above, however, there is a possibility that the door-locking device might be brought into an unlocking state as undesired by directly operating the rod axially by an unauthorized access from the outside. To prevent the unlocking due to the unauthorized access from the outside, it is necessary to cover the rod with a protector.
A door opening and closing device for a vehicle is already realized, which is designed so that a joint extending rearwards from a cylinder lock is coaxially connected to a door-locking lever shaft of a door-locking device in order to eliminate the need for such a protector, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, whereby the unauthorized access from the outside is impossible, while eliminating the need for the protector
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-97881
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-19789
In the arrangement in which the joint extending rearwards from the cylinder lock is coaxially connected to the door-locking lever shaft of the door-locking device, however, the protector is not required, but the center of turning of the cylinder lock and the axis of the door-locking lever shaft in the door-locking device must be disposed on the same axis, resulting in a reduction in degree of freedom for the relative dispositions of the cylinder lock and the door-locking device.